


Sick Days

by dirkygoodness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Germany makes him sleep, M/M, cute fluff, for some reason germany has the tv on, he isnt watching it, italy interrupts germanys reading, italy is sick, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venenziano wakes up to the realization that he is very cold. He needs his big, strong muscles to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up really quick, there might be more like this to come. Hope you guys like it UvU  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

As Venenziano woke the first thing he registered was that he was very, very cold. Even though he was wrapped up in at least three blankets he was shivering. It was winter, yet it hadn't snowed once yet. He also knew that Ludwig, the man he lived with, always kept the temperature at a comfortable – and affordable – seventy-two. So there was really only one reason he could think of for being this cold. He didn't really want to explore that topic. Turning over, Venenziano looked with squinted eyes at the other side of the bed where the clock sat. It was one thirty. Usually he would sleep in later on the weekend, sometimes not getting up until five. Yet, somehow, he had woken up. He frowned. Surely he was supposed to get up and move, seeing as he was awake. That is what you do when you wake up. Yet, he didn't want to. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and fall back to sleep. He didn't though.

Sitting up, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. Keeping the blanket wrapped around himself tightly, Venenziano made his way to the door. When he opened it and stepped out into the hallway he instantly regretted it. It was much colder out here than it had been in his room. He shivered, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. He was starting to think going back to his room and sleeping was a much better option then walking around. Before he had a chance to turn around and go back to bed, Venenziano heard the faint voices of the TV. He smiled slightly. Ludwig was still at home, and on top of that, watching TV. Maybe going into the living room for a few minutes couldn't hurt.

When Venenziano made his way into the living room, he noticed Ludwig sitting on the farthest left cushion of the couch. He held a small book in his hand and was reading it intently. The red headed man hardly gave head to it as he made a sort of staggering run to Ludwig and sat down in front of him. Curling himself up, Venenziano put his head on the older mans lap. Ludwig frowned down at him.

“Vene, what are you doing?”

“I'm cold.”

“How are you cold?” He gestured to the bundle of blankets around him.  
“I don't know, just am. You should warm me up, Ludi.” Venenziano whined, rubbing his head on the others pants leg. Ludwig's frown deepened.

“Are you alright? You look flushed.” He put a hand to his forehead, pressing lightly. Venenziano leaned into the touch, the cool smooth-ness of his hand calming. Ludwig's brow furrowed. 

“Your warm.”

“Eh? No, I'm cold.”

“No I mean, like a fever.” 

“Mmmh?” Ludwig, now setting his book aside, pulled Venenziano up slightly. The shorter man whined again, looking up through his covers. “I don't wanna move.”

“Come here.” And with that Ludwig picked Venenziano up, holding him bridal style in his lap. “You have a fever, Vene, so your going back to bed.”  
“But I want to stay with you.” The red head looked sleepily up at him, eyes wide. Ludwig sighed.

“Fine. Just try to sleep, okay?”

“Si, alright.” He leaned his head on Ludwig's chest. “I'll just sleep on you.”

“That's not what I meant, I-” The blond cut himself off as he noticed that, somehow, Venenziano had already fallen asleep. He sighed, dropping him fully onto his lap and picked the book up from beside him. If he was going to have to let Venenziano sleep on him, at least he could get some reading in. 

 


End file.
